Waves
by KoKoGronchan of Fairytales
Summary: Luka Bondevik, an ordinary teenage girl fighting to survive in the rich District 4 was put into the HUnger Games along with Matthias Kohler. Will she ever be able to survive in the Games? Or the Odds are never really in her favor? DenNor rated T for bits of swearing


**[AN]: Hello there! May the odds be in your favor hehe ^_^ so! This is a new APH x The Hunger Games fic written by me, I was bored and saw Catching Fire so I decided to do it. I know it's gonna be a bit weird but in this universe let's just say Katniss doesn't exist okai? Aaaannnnd I replace it with DenNor, wow. Just wow. (Ok I'm an insane fan of this pairing so please don't kill me *hides behind Sweden*) Hopefully you'll enjoy it, this is most likely going to be VERY different asides the star-crossed tributes, mentor and shit blah blah blah. Enjoy this first chapter! (Based on the first chapter of The Hunger Games book and half of second chapter)**

**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins**

**Hetalia © HImaruya Hidekaz**

**Panem is still Panem**

I blinked my eyes awake and found my little sister, Emilia, hugging my arm tightly. Her pet puffin was on the bed side, scratching itself. Why? Today is Reaping Day, which means some random, silly escort will pick two slips of paper, an call whoever's name is in that slip of paper gets to go on the deadly Hunger Games. Here in District 4, it's considered an honor, as for me, I consider it a hellhole for my family. OH, and about the puffin, Emilia found it wounded a few years ago around the shore. I don't even bother feeding another mouth, but Emilia insisted, cried even, so what am I supposed to do? I shook free gently of my sister's grasp and took my game bag and hid my spear inside, but it wasn't any ordinary spear. It's completely made of silver and sharpened carefully (mostly by me), deadly enough to kill a giant shark in a few blows and it was a gift from my dead parents. When my parents were dead, I became the head of my family, risking myself to go to the restricted area of our harbor. Which looks foul and disgusting, but there were plenty of game there and we have no option. It's a good wide open gulf where nobody really enters in there (blinded by the foul smell and disgusting kelp), but still, there's an electric force fid that I have to wait for the humming to stop to go in (along with watching for any signs of Peacekeepers looking at my back). Even so, I never really cared and crossed it every time without even really bothering to check for the electricity since nobody thinks ANYONE would go there. Well except anyone but me and my best friend, Arthur. I saw him as I ran on the pale sand littered with rocks and weeds.

"Coming here to hunt again Luke?" Arthur chuckled.

Gosh, he's always calling me that stupid nickname "Luke". The first time I met Arthur, I was such a quiet (and emotionless) person I said my name "Luka Bondevik" quieter than a whisper, which Arthur think I was a boy named "Luke" (despite my long hair). I'm still emotionless around people these days, but I open up to certain people, that is.

"Let's get this over with before the Reaping," I grumbled as I waded into the seawater.

"Aye aye," Arthur already caught a net of big fish.

* * *

I ended up with a really huge haul of seaweed, cod, catfish, and (my favorite) salmon. I divided a bit of seaweed, knowing the Mayor loved seaweed with passion and told Arthur I'm heading to the Mayor's house.

"You're going there now?" he asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Haven't checked on Lovina for quite a while so…"

"I'm going along too," Arthur followed me to the house.

Lovina Vargas is the mayor's eldest granddaughter who's in the same class and age of mine. Being a mayor's granddaughter you'd expect her to be snotty, proper, and polite. No, it's the other way around. Lovina is a quiet person, but if she's angered (which is pretty much all the time) she'll swear like a sailor trust me. Both of us don't mind each other's company and don't talk to each other a lot which suits both of us fine. We don't mind each other's company and ended up being together in school a lot. I reached the backdoor of the Mayor's house and rapped it lightly. Lovina answered it. She's wearing a light red (not really pink to be honest) with a pink headband on her head along with a pin sticking on it. Her signature curl still curls on the right side though.

"Pretty dress," Arthur remarked.

"Well it's supposed to be like that bastard, but thanks," Lovina glared as she gladly taking my bag of seaweed and handed me back money," thanks for the seaweed Luka, my grandpa appreciates it."

"No problem," I waved absent-mindedly, "I gotta go now, see ya in the Town Square."

* * *

I arrived at home, relieved that Emilia DID eat her breakfast.

"Where did you go?" Emilia asked while Mr. Puffin (that stupid puffin) perched on her chair.

I showed her my spear and bag, "Hunting."

"You should wash yourself and change," Emilia held her nose tightly, I can understand that.

"Yeah thanks for telling me little sister," I winked a bit, hinting her to call me "big sister" which she refuses to do so.

I laid out my old Reaping clothes for her, a light blue frock with a bow in the centre of it. It looked like it was made for her rather than for me. I washed the mud, sand, and foul fish smell off my body and combed my long hair, only leaving my mysterious floating curl. I found my mother's old sailor outfit and put it. After fussing a bit over Emilia's hair, we're ready to go.

* * *

We reached the Town Square quite late if I say so myself. It was packed with teens, eager to be chosen for the Games. As I settled myself in the sixteen-year-olds section, the sound of Feliks Lukasiewicz (yes, I know his last name begins with my first name), our escort, cheered delightfully,"Happy Hunger Games everyone, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!"

Ugh, I can't tell if Feliks was a guy or a girl, but in both sides, Feliks is probably crazy about pink since he/she was dressed in pink, wore a pink wig, PLUS a light shade of pink skin.

Gosh.

Then we ran through the history of Panem, the Dark Days, blah blah blah like they do every year and after the anthem; Feliks had another announcement.

"And to accept the Games this year, we most likely won't accept Career volunteers this year and we only have one mentor," he/she winked, "don't want to make the Games end TOO easily!"

A shudder went through my whole body, surely Emilia won't get picked out of the ten thousands of District 4, which is most likely. Also, here is something "special" for this year's Hunger Games to us the Careers. According to President Ivan Braginiski, his favorite number is 30, why? Well thirty is the only number that ends with a zero and starts with an odd number that can be multiplied by one-digit numbers. Confusing you? Forget it. Anyways, this year is the 30th annual Hunger Games which means it should be special, specifically for our President Snow, so yeah, that's why Feliks said something about "spicing it up. But there's also something different too, family names are REAPED instead of a person's specific NAME and anyone who was the youngest of the family starting twelve-year-olds gets distributed to the stupid Games. They didn't say anything about volunteering for your FAMILY though…. I gritted my teeth; this year is DEFINITELY not a year for Emilia to get reaped, how unfortunate. I glanced at Emilia and saw that kid, Leon, comforting her. Relieved there's someone to comfort Emilia, I turned my attention back at Feliks, who started to pluck out a family from the bowl that held family names of District 4.

Then Feliks announced loud and clear, "the Kohler family!"

I smacked my face, did I hear that wrong, nope I didn't. I know the only son of the Kohler family which was Matthias, he's also in my same grade and is a year older than me (he ended up being in the same grade like me because he couldn't pass into a higher grade, what a shame) and he was quite annoying to say the least. There's also something that he is good at: baking. His family had a bakery business, so yeah, he has enough to eat and bakes pastries with his father every so often, what a lucky bastard. IN his family there's Matthias (of course), his kind, but quiet father who always accepts my trade whenever his wife isn't around, Berwald, and the witch of a wife who's name I don't want to mention. Matthias stepped out of the crowd, as proud as ever. Geez, he was THAT happy to be in the Games where he could most likely get killed, not like I'm worried or anything…. Matthias walked to the stage with his gravity-defying blonde hair, except for the fact it drooped a bit, ONLY a teeny bit that a good eye like mines can tell. Feliks rushed to help Matthias up the stage, seems like he/she was excited too.

"Now who is this DASHING young man coming up for this year's Games?" he-ugh-she-UGH FELIKS asked, pursing ITS lips.

"Haha! The name's Matthias!" Matthias grinned back (stupidly).

"Wonderful, let's see who's the next tribute then!" Feliks hurried on his/her high heels, or should I say_ wobbled_, to the Reaping bowl and read out another family name.

Feliks scrutinized at the difficulty of pronouncing of the last name at first, but managed to say it properly, "The Bondeviks!"

My last name bounced through my head, I was lost in my mind for a second. There is NO way that my family would've got reaped, NO WAY. Matthias' eyebrow rose with amusement, but I was shocked, furious, and crying at the same time because it means that Emilia would end up going to the Games. Emilia walked out of the crowd bravely, shocking Matthias and some other people since he, or even barely anyone knew I had a sister, except for the (stalking) Peacekeepers, Emilia's few friends (including Leon), Arthur, Lovina, and the baker Berwald. It would be quite weird to know she was my sister, judging her short silvery blonde locks, which looked out of place here in District 4, and my long platinum blonde hair along with her violet eyes and my sapphire ones. But this time, I don't hesitate to spill the beans. I dashed towards the stage swiftly with fury and desperation.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! PLEASE! I AM HER OLDER SISTER! PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER!" I pleaded in front of Feliks.

Feliks was quite surprised at my volunteering; the Peacekeepers (which aren't quite peaceful) tried to hold me down, but Feliks shooed them away as he/she pulled me up into the stage. Feliks examined me as he/she bit his/her lip nervously.

"I guess a family member volunteering of age is tolerable," Feliks sighed and smiled again, "well then lovely lady, what's your name?" Feliks turned to the cameras and smiled apologetically and winked.

I glanced at Emilia, who was pulled down by Arthur as he mouthed "I'll take care of her"

I gave a silent nod then turned myself back to the audience and huffed out, "my name is Luka Bondevik."

Feliks smiled brightly as if nothing can cease it, "FABULOUS! Now, let's head to the Justice Building to say your final goodbyes to your family and friends!" as he/she ushered me and Matthias out of the still-shocked audience.

**[AN]: AAAANNNNNDDD CUT! Phew! It was a lot of hard work and calculating (the year of the Hunger Games :P) stuffs. Oh, and I do know I put a HongIce moment in there, but sorry I just…. can't….. gosh #HongIceFangirlProblems both DenNor AND HongIce are my OTPs but I don't mind NorIce ;3 or do I? Oh and I know Poland is one of the most obvious people of them all to be Effie, but sorry, he's too perfect ;-; and if you're confused by the beginning, feel free to PM me! I don't bite :3 Also, the bitch wife that the baker has isn't Finland! :0 I would NEVER put Finny as a bitch wife *waves white flag* So here's our Hetalia "cast" list! Anyhoo, have a nice day! (And hopefully I'll update soon)**

**Fem!Norway – Katniss**

**Denmark – Peeta**

**Sweden – Peeta's Dad**

**Poland – Effie**

**Fem!Iceland – Primrose**

**England – Gale (can't decide ;_;)**

**Fem!Romano – Madge (same thing goes here ;_;)**

**Roman Empire – THE UBER RICH MAYOR (lol)**

**Russia – President Snow (another obvious person)**

**Hong Kong – is still Hong xD**


End file.
